Run, Ino! Run!
by Kazuki Fernandes
Summary: Keluarga Yamanaka dibantai seseorang tak dikenal saat tengah malam. Ino yang mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah segera membawa adiknya pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Chapter 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Run, Ino! Run!**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Crime**

 **Main charas : Ino. Y, Shion**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Summary : Keluarga Yamanaka dibantai seseorang tak dikenal saat tengah malam. Ino yang mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah segera membawa adiknya pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Run, Ino! Run! belong to Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Gore and many more..**

 **Chapter 1-Midnight Kill**

Rumah bergaya minimalis dengan dua lantai itu terlihat tenang. Tentu saja, karena mengingat ini tengah malam dan semua telah tertidur. Atau mungkin hampir semua. Karena jika kalian memasuki sebuah kamar bernuansa ungu dilantai kedua, kalian bisa melihat cahaya remang berpendar dari bawah sebuah selimut tebal bermotif bunga. Ada juga gundukan yang terus bergerak-gerak seolah mencari posisi yang nyaman ditempat tidur mungil namun empuk tersebut. Gundukan tersebut manusia, tentu saja. Dia Yamanaka Ino, sang pemilik kamar yang ternyata masih sibuk membaca novel detektif kesukaannya.

Duk!

Ino berjenggit saat mendengar sesuatu dari lantai bawah, pintu samping lebih tepatnya. Namun ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sekilas, berpikir bahwa itu hanya suara kucing kesayangannya yang berusaha masuk kedalam rumah. Yah.. tentu saja itu sebelum ia keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dan mendapati sang kucing tengah tertidur lelap diatas meja belajarnya.

 _'Eh? Lalu tadi suara apa?'_ batinnya mulai waspada.

Dengan cepat ia mengenakan jaket dan sandal kelincinya untuk memastikan penyebab bunyi tadi.

Brakk!

"Kyaa..akh!"

"SIAPA KALIAN?! APA YANG KALIAN- ARGHH!"

Gadis beriris aquamarine itu terbelalak, tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah yang pucat. Teriakan tadi… suara ibu dan ayahnya!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah pelan terdengar menaiki tangga. Ada dua kamar lagi diatas sini. Kamar Ino, dan adiknya, Shion. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Ino berlari menuju kamar Shion dan membangunkannya. Shion baru saja ingin memarahi Ino sebelum mulutnya dibekap. Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu sedikit terbelalak saat melihat raut wajah kakaknya yang pucat dan tegang.

"Ada apa?" bisik Shion setelah Ino melepaskan bekapan mulutnya.

"Pakai jaket dan bawa dua pasang sepatumu! Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"Cepat!" desis Ino seraya melempar jaket, ponsel dan sebuah ransel kecil kearah adiknya.

Tap!

Sial! Suara langkah kaki itu kini telah sampai dikamarnya –tepat disebelah kamar Shion. Terdengar suara barang dibanting dan beberapa umpatan dari mulut orang itu sebelum keluar dan kembali melangkah kearah kamar Shion.

Cklek!

Mata kelam itu menyapu seluruh ruangan sebelum menyalakan lampu dan mendapati tak ada seorangpun didalam sana. "Sial!" ia kembali mengumpat kesal.

….

Ditempat lain, tak jauh dari rumah tadi, dua orang gadis pirang dengan usia terpaut dua tahun masih terengah-engah. Mereka hanya membawa barang dan uang seadanya, uang yang tersisa didompet Ino dalam jaketnya serta simpanan sang adik didalam tasnya. Ino memandangi adiknya, tubuh Shion bergetar hebat. Ino yakin, adiknya pasti ketakutan saat ini. Ia juga ketakutan sebenarnya, hanya saja.. ia tak boleh terlihat lemah didepan adiknya, ia harus bisa menjaga adik satu-satunya itu. Setidaknya sampai ia bisa menghubungi Deidara, kakak tertua mereka.

"Shion.." panggil Ino lirih. Gadis yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas, seolah bertanya 'apa?' pada sang kakak,"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kali ini Shion terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia memang takut, takut jika orang asing itu masih mengejar –dan menemukan mereka. Tapi.. ia juga tak ingin membuat kakak perempuannya itu khawatir. "Shion?" panggil Ino lagi.

"A-aku baik, kakak." jawabnya dengan senyum yang jelas dipaksakan.

-K-A-Y-

Pagi menjelang siang di kota kecil bernama Konoha, sepasang kakak-beradik berjalan cepat menuju stasiun kereta. Disela-sela perjalanan masih banyak saja orang yang tersenyum serta menyapa mereka dan bertanya kabar, rupanya kejadian tadi malam belum tersebar ke seantero Konoha. Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Warga Konoha –terutama para wanita biasanya tak akan pernah ketinggalan kabar apapun yang berhubungan dengan kota mereka. Tapi kenapa bisa-

"Selamat, Ino-chan, Shion-chan. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang Ino kenali sebagai atasan sang ayah dikantor.

Gadis pirang itu berusaha tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab,"Pergi kerumah kakek-nenek di desa. Ada urusan keluarga disana."

"Hanya kalian berdua?" tanya orang tersebut lagi.

"Ya, Paman." kali ini Shion yang menjawab. Rupanya gadis remaja itu sudah mulai bersikap normal kembali.

"Ohh.. baiklah kalau begitu." Orang itu baru saja beranjak pergi andai ia mengingat sesuatu,"Ah, Ino-chan, Shion-chan, boleh paman tanya dimana ayah kalian? Apa ayah kalian sakit? Rasanya aku tak melihatnya sejak pagi."

"Aa.. Ayah~"

"Ah! Kami hampir ketinggalan kereta!" seru Ino tiba-tiba, memotong perkataan Shion. "Kami permisi, Paman." Ino menunduk kemudian menarik Shion bersamanya.

"Kenapa kakak berbohong?" bisik Shion.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada orangtua kita dan hampir mencelakai kita semalam, bukan? Kita belum tahu siapa pelakunya ataupun motif kejadian ini. Jadi untuk sementara, jangan percaya pada siapapun! Kau dengar aku, Shion?" ucap Ino dengan raut wajah serius. "Hanya ada kau dan aku untuk saat ini. Kita juga harus memberitahu kakak mengenai hal ini. Jadi jangan katakan hal yang tidak perlu pada orang lain lagi. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko!"

"A-aku mengerti.."

….

Kereta melaju dengan cepat, membawa sepasang kakak-beradik menjauh dari kota asal mereka, meninggalkan tempat dimana orangtua mereka direnggut dari mereka. Meninggalkan semua kenangan, kerabat, maupun sahabat. Ino tahu siapapun yang membunuh orangtuanya akan mencari mereka berdua, karena itu ia harus pergi, membawa Shion sejauh mungkin dari tempat berbahaya ini. Ia menatap nanar ke luar jendela, entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

 _'Kak Dei…'_

-K-A-Y-

 **Stasiun Iwa**

Dua pasang mata berbeda warna menatap sekeliling dengan waspada, dengan cepat mereka melangkah turun dari kereta dan menjauh dari stasiun secepatnya. Dengan bermodal sebuah alamat yang ada diponselnya, Ino membawa adiknya menelusuri jalanan, berjalan cepat menuju sebuah gedung apartemen dipinggir kota.

"Apa kak Dei akan ada diapartemennya?" tanya Shion seraya menatap sang kakak dengan khawatir.

"Entahlah, mari berharap saja."

Menggunakan kunci cadangan yang pernah diberikan Deidara padanya, Ino dan Shion dapat dengan mudah membuka pintu apartemen minimalis milik sang kakak tertua. "Dei-nii?" dengan hati-hati Ino mengintip situasi didalam. Gelap. Melangkah perlahan memasuki ruangan, kedua tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu, namun nihil. Kini beralih ketengah ruangan, dan terus menuju jendela. Beberapa kali ia tersandung karena benda-benda yang berserakan dilantai, rupanya Deidara masih saja ceroboh.

 _'Jendela, dimana jendelanya?'_

Srek!

Ia menemukan sebuah tirai dan menariknya kesamping hingga sebagian cahaya matahari senja menyeruak memasuki ruangan yang tadinya gelap gulita.

Srekk!

Ditariknya lagi tirai yang lain hingga ruangan sedikit lebih terang, dengan begini ia bisa mencari saklar lampu lebih leluasa. Tapi.. apa-apaan ini? Ruangan ini benar-benar seperti kapal pecah! Kaleng soda, mangkuk ramen, dan pakaian berhamburan disekitar lantai. Beberapa kursi patah dan beberapa barang pecah. Entah kenapa ini terasa janggal bagi Ino, ruangan ini tampak seperti bekas medan pertarungan. Deidara! Dimana-

"Dei! Dimana kau?!" teriak Ino panik. Shion yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu didepan pintu pun akhirnya menyusul sang kakak dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kak Dei?"

"Dei! Jangan bercanda! Dimana kau?!" mengabaikan Shion, ia membuka setiap pintu diruangan tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan sang kakak. Firasatnya tak enak, ia ketakutan! Benar-benar ketakutan. Mungkinkah…

"Kak Deidara!" pekik Ino saat menemukan sang kakak tertelungkup bersimbah darah disamping tempat tidur dengan tangan seolah hendak menjangkau sesuatu dari laci-laci didepannya.

"Kakak, ada ap-"

"Berhenti disana! Kau… kau tak boleh melihat ini! Kunci pintu depan lalu berdirilah ditengah ruang tamu, beritahu jika ada yang datang!" perintah Ino dengan tegas.

Setelah memastikan sang adik menurutinya, dengan cepat gadis pirang itu mendekati kakaknya. Dengan sedikit takut, ia membalik tubuh sang kakak setelah sebelumnya menutupi telapak tangannya dengan saputangan. Teringat novel yang dibacanya, ia meletakkan dua jarinya sekitar leher sang kakak untuk memastikan. Ia tak bernafas. Kini tangannya beralih ke pergelangan tangan sang kakak dan kembali menekan jarinya disana untuk memastikan. Tidak ada denyut sedikitpun. Kakaknya, Yamanaka Deidara sudah meninggal!

 _'Siapa yang melakukan ini sebenarnya?'_

Ino mati-matian berusaha untuk tak menangis, ia harus tetap kuat. Sekarang, hanya ia yang bisa menjaga adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku tanggungjawab sebesar ini?" beberapa tetes cairan bening meluncur bebas melalui pipi tanpa sempat ia cegah. Kenapa orang-orang jahat itu harus membunuh keluarganya?

Sekilas iris itu menangkap ada yang aneh pada posisi mayat sang kakak, tatapannya menelusuri arah tangan Deidara. _'Apa ada sesuatu didalam salah satu laci itu?'_ tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Ino mulai membuka satu per satu laci, namun tak ada hal penting. Hingga laci ketiga tak bisa dibuka. Ia mulai mencari disekitar tempat tidur, laci lain, bahkan dipakaian Deidara untuk menemukan kuncinya, namun nihil. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah begitu saja. Diambilnya dua buah penjepit kecil dari rambutnya dan mulai membuka laci itu.

Klik!

Berhasil. Dengan gugup ia menarik laci tersebut dan… tak ada apapun didalam sana.

"Untuk apa Kak Dei mengunci laci kos-" klak! Bagian bawah laci tersebut sedikit tergeser kala lutut Ino tak sengaja menabraknya saat ia berdiri. Ditatapnya papan tipis tersebut, rupanya laci tersebut memiliki ruang rahasia lagi dibagian bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat papan tersebut dan menemukan beberapa sebuah kotak kecil, tanda pengenal, beberapa paspor, amplop tebal berisi uang dan sebuah kartu bertuliskan 'Akatsuki'.

 _'Apa maksud semua ini, Kakak?'_

"Kak Ino! Ada yang datang!" teriak Shion panik seraya berlari mendekati sang kakak, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tubuh siapa yang berada didekat Ino. Itu Deidara!

"K-kak Dei …" Shion menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Shion?" Ino yang baru menyadari keberadaan adiknya lantas saja panik dan berniat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun terhenti saat mendengar beberapa langkah kaki mencapai pintu. Diambilnya semua benda yang tadi ia temukan dan memasukkannya kedalam tas lalu menarik Shion menuju tangga darurat, "Ayo pergi!"

"T-tapi Kak Dei-"

"Percuma, Shion. Kak Dei sudah mati!" ia kembali menyeret Shion dan memaksanya untuk turun terlebih dahulu.

Duk! Duk!

Seseorang terdengar tengah berusaha mendobrak pintu tersebut, dan..

Brakk!

Mereka berhasil masuk, namun tak ada siapapun diruangan tersebut kecuali mayat sang Yamanaka sulung.

"Sial! Padahal aku yakin sekali mereka akan kemari!" salah seorang dari empat pria disana tampak sangat kesal. Rupanya mereka tengah mengejar Ino dan Shion yang melarikan diri dan ia sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan menemui kakak mereka disini, tapi kenyataannya ia salah.

"Mereka memang pernah berada disini." sahut pria yang lain saat melihat laci-laci yang sebelumnya tertutup kini terbuka dan salah satunya tampak memiliki ruang rahasia didalamnya.

"Panggil bantuan dan sisir seluruh kota! Cari kedua gadis itu sampai dapat, lalu habisi!" teriak pria pertama pada ketiga pria lainnya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan ketiganya.

-K-A-Y-

Kedua gadis itu kini kembali berada didalam kereta, namun tujuan mereka sendiri masih belum jelas. Bagi Ino, yang terpenting saat ini adalah menghindar sejauh mungkin dari orang-orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya dan dari orang-orang yang mungkin akan mengenali mereka. Dibukanya kotak kecil tadi lalu memandangi isinya dengan seksama. Sebuah kunci yang tampak taka sing. Entah dimana, tapi ia yakin pernah melihat kunci itu sebelumnya. Rasanya Deidara pernah menunjukkannya… tapi kunci apa?

Merasa bingung dengan kunci tersebut, pandangannya beralih pada sekumpulan tanda pengenal dan paspor lainnya. Tiga buah tanda pengenal dan tiga buah paspor, masing-masing berisi foto Deidara, Ino dan Shion. Tapi identitas semuanya berbeda. Apa Deidara berencanya membawanya dan Shion ke luar negeri? Untuk apa? Dan apa pula maksudnya dengan kartu bertuliskan Akatsuki itu? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, akhirnya Ino mencoba memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sangat lelah..

"Kakak, kita akan pergi kemana?"

Kedua mata Ino kembali terbuka dengan malas, "Kita akan turun begitu sampai stasiun selanjutnya."

"Apa kita punya tujuan?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi kita akan mencari penginapan ditempat yang sedikit terpencil untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, kita tak bisa aman jika masih berada di Jepang."

Shion terbelalak, "Maksudmu kita akan ke luar negeri?"

Tak menjawab, Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas dan kembali memejamkan mata, "Tolong beritahu jika kita sudah sampai.."

…

Sesuai rencana Ino, keduanya berhenti distasiun selanjutnya dan meneruskan dengan berjalan kaki untuk mencari penginapan murah dan sedikit terpencil yang tak terlalu menarik perhatian. Lalu disinilah mereka sekarang, disebuah kamar kecil dipenginapan kumuh dan sepi. Setidaknya mereka tak akan tinggal lama disini, mereka akan pergi lagi setelah fajar. Untuk sekarang, mereka akan mandi, mengganti pakaian dan beristirahat sejenak. Mereka tak tidur sejak malam sebelumnya dan Ino merasa amat sangat lelah dan mengantuk hingga tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak terlelap begitu menyentuh kasur. Shion sendiri tak bisa tidur karena syok dan tekanan yang ia rasakan, yang ia lalukan setelah membersihkan diri hanya melamun, menatap keluar jendela. Gadis dengan iris keunguan itu benar-benar tak pernah menyangka diusianya yang semuda ini, ia harus mengalami masalah seberat ini. Ia beruntung masih memiliki seorang kakak yang akan menjaganya, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka berdua hanya gadis remaja biasa. Ia sangat tahu jika kakaknya, Ino, memiliki pengetahuan mendalam mengenai dunia semacam ini berkat novel detektif dan buku-buku kriminal favoritnya, seharusnya ia bisa mengatasi ini, bukan? Tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya teori, tak satupun kasus dibuku-buku yang Ino baca pernah ia alami sendiri –sebelum ini tentu saja. Ia jadi ragu, berapa lama mereka bisa bertahan dari kejaran para penjahat itu?

Tok! Tok!

Shion menoleh dengan cepat kearah pintu, "Siapa?" tanya waspada.

"Ini pemilik penginapan..!"

Dengan hati-hati gadis berponi rata itu membuka pintu kamar dan mengintip keluar. Itu memang pemilik penginapan, membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ini..?"

"Makan malam. Jarang ada yang menginap disini, jadi kami selalu memberikan makan malam gratis pada setiap tamu yang menginap." Ucap sang pemilik penginapan dengan ramah.

"Aa.. begitu.. terimakasih." Shion mengangguk seraya menerima nampan berisi makanan tersebut.

Sang pemilik penginapan balas mengangguk sekilas sebelum berbalik dan pergi. Shion sendiri menunggu hingga wanita paruh baya itu tak terlihat lagi sebelum kembali mengunci pintu kamar mereka dan membangunkan Ino yang masih terlelap.

"Kak Ino.." Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang kakak.

"Ngg~ Shion… ada apa?"

"Ayo makan malam, kita belum makan sejak pagi.."

Ino mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat nampan berisi makanan diatas meja, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Dari pemilik penginapan. Katanya, karena jarang ada pengunjung, jadi ia memberikan makan malam gratis para orang-orang yang menginap."

Ino bangun dengan cepat dari tempat tidurnya lalu menghampiri makanan tersebut dan mulai menciumnya satu per satu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kak?"

"Memastikan tak ada racun." Jawab Ino singkat.

"A-apa?! Apa kau berpikir bibi itu akan meracuni kita? Tak ada alasan untuk itu!"

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kita tak bisa mempercayai siapapun!" kedua matanya menjelajahi ruangan kecil tersebut dan menemukan seekor tikus berlarian dipojok ruangan. Dengan sigap ia menangkap tikus tersebut dan mengambil sedikit dari setiap makanan lalu memberinya pada sang tikus. Seolah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, tikus kecil itu pun memakan semuanya dengan lahap hingga semua yang diberikan Ino habis tak bersisa.

"Lihat? Tak ada racun!" Shion mengambil sumpit dan akan memakan makanan tersebut andai Ino tak berteriak.

"Dia mati!"

Sontak saja sumpit ditangan Shion terlepas, dan saat ia menatap tikus tadi memang benar. Tikus itu mati dengan busa dimulutnya. Ino benar, mereka memang tak bisa mempercayai siapapun! Bahkan wanita paruh baya yang kelihatan ramah pun berniat membunuh mereka. Apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini?

"Kita tak bisa terus berada disini." bisik Ino lirih, "Pakai jaket dan sepatumu, kita pergi sekarang juga!" lanjutnya seraya mengenakan sepatu dan jaketnya sendiri.

Shion hanya mengangguk dan menuruti sang kakak. Setelah siap, keduanya mengintip kearah pintu dan jendela sebelum akhirnya kembali melarikan diri melalui jendela. Mereka beruntung penginapan ini hanya memiliki satu lantai dan jendelanya tak terlalu tinggi sehingga tak sulit untuk pergi dari sana.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang telah sepi, tujuan kali ini kembali kestasiun lalu menuju bandara. Mereka benar-benar harus meninggalkan Jepang secepatnya!

"Kali ini kita akan kemana lagi, Kak?" tanya Shion sembari terus berjalan.

"Kita harus kebandara. Aku menemukan paspor diapartemen Kak Dei, kurasa ia ingin kita pergi ke luar negeri."

"Tapi… kemana?"

"Jerman."

To be continued…

A/N:

Kay kembali dengan fanfic baru! .V

Maafkan Kay yang selalu muncul dengan ff baru padahal utang masih banyak. Tapi apa daya otak dan hati [?] tak bisa singkron, jadi Kay hanya bisa pasrah dan menuruti [?]

Maaf juga karena Kay buat chapter pertama yang super pendek, anggap saja Kay hanya ingin minta pendapat. Apakah ff ini harus dilanjut atau tidak? Silakan berikan review-nya, ne? ^^/

Kazuki Fernandes


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Run, Ino! Run!**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Crime**

 **Main charas : Ino. Y, Shion**

 **Rating : M (For gore or anything in the next chap XD)**

 **Summary : Keluarga Yamanaka dibantai seseorang tak dikenal saat tengah malam. Ino yang mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah segera membawa adiknya pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Run, Ino! Run! belong to Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Gore and many more..**

 **Chapter 2-Family's Secret**

Sepasang gadis pirang itu telah sampai di Bandara Internasional Munich, keduanya kini melanjutkan perjalanan menggunakan taksi, mencari hotel untuk menginap beberapa malam sembari mencaritahu mengenai kunci dan kartu bertuliskan "Akatsuki" yang Ino temukan diapartemen Deidara sebelumnya.

"Kita akan menginap dimana, Kak?" tanya Shion yang mulai kelelahan.

"Entahlah…"

"Tapi aku sudah lelah, aku mengantuk. Lebih dari 12 jam penerbangan itu sangat melelahkan." protes Shion tak sabar.

Memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pening, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sang sopir mengenai hotel terdekat dan meminta untuk diantarkan kesana. Namun hal yang tak Ino duga sebelumnya membuatnya tercekat. Sang sopir memang mengantar mereka ke hotel terdekat, namun ia tak mengatakan nama hotelnya. Dan itulah yang membuat Ino terkejut, hotel megah yang menjulang tinggi didepannya ini memiliki nama "Akatsuki" –nama yang sama dengan yang ia temukan diapartemen Deidara. Apa ini hanya kebetulan?

"This is the hotel, Miss." Ucap sang sopir saat Ino tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

"U-uh, yes, thank you." Ino menyahut dengan sedikit gelagapan seraya membayar taksi dan keluar, menyusul sang adik yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan berjalan menuju pintu hotel.

"Wait for me, Shion!" langkah Shion terhenti tiba-tiba saat sang kakak menarik lengannya, iris keunguannya tampak kesal dan lelah.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Nama hotel ini sama dengan yang tertulis pada kartu yang kutemukan dikamar Kak Dei, kita harus waspada."

Wajah Shion berubah sendu kala mendengar nama Deidara disebut, "Aku mengerti."

…

"Guten morgen*, can I help you, Miss?" sapa seorang petugas dengan senyum ramah.

"Yes, 1 room with twin beds, please."

"Your ID, Miss?"

Berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, Ino mengeluarkan kartu identitas palsu yang ia temukan sebelumnya dari dalam dompet dan menyerahkannya pada petugas wanita didepannya.

"Ah, finally you come, Miss!" seru sang petugas dengan ceria.

"Sorry?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung, begitu pula dengan Shion yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Here is the key, he will show your room." mengabaikan kebingungan kedua tamunya, petugas wanita dengan nametag 'Konan' itu menyerahkan sebuah kunci berbentuk kartu seraya menunjuk seorang petugas pria yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

Gadis pirang itu menerima kunci tersebut dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum berjalan mengikuti petugas lainnya menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati.

-K-A-Y-

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka dan ketiga sosok itu keluar dari sana, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kamar dengan berjalan kaki. Rupanya kamar keduanya berada di lantai 30, terletak disudut dan cukup jauh dari lift.

"This is your room, Miss."

"Danke.*"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membungkuk sekilas, "Gern geschehen, Fräulein Ino.*"

"What did you say?" Ino menatap waspada pria didepannya, "How do you know my name?"

"Herr Deidara.*" dan pria itu kembali membungkuk sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Apa kita bisa masuk dan tidur sekarang?" Shion akhirnya membuka suara setelah terdiam beberapa lama.

Sedikit tersentak, Ino memasukkan kartu dengan cepat dan membuka pintu. Lalu keterkejutan lain menghampiri keduanya, ruangan itu ternyata bukan kamar biasa, lebih seperti executive suite dengan berbagai interior mewahnya.

"Apa wanita tadi tak salah member kunci kamar? Apa uang kita cukup untuk membayar ini?" tanya Shion yang hampir melupakan kantuknya.

Ino menggeleng, "Tidak, Deidara yang memesan semua ini. Kurasa sejak awal ia ingin membawa kita kemari."

"T-tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mencaritahu nanti. Kau mandi dan istirahatlah, aku akan mencari makanan untuk kita nanti." ucap Ino seraya mengambil ponsel dan jaketnya, "Ingat, jangan membuka pintu untuk siapapun kecuali aku. aku segera kembali." lanjutnya sebelum keluar.

"Baiklah~"

…

Sepeninggal sang kakak, dengan perlahan Shion membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan mengganti dengan handuk. Dilangkahkannya kedua kaki jenjang itu menuju kamar mandi yang juga tak kalah mewah dari kamar itu sendiri, mengisi bathub dengan air hangat dan sabun cair lalu memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam sana. Untuk beberapa saat, gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu tampak menikmati acara berendamnya. Rasanya seolah sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir ia merasakan kenyamanan air hangat seperti ini, untuk sesaat semua masalah seolah lenyap. Namun hanya sesaat –sebelum ingatan-ingatan itu muncul kembali, saat kakak perempuannya membangunkannya tengah malam, saat beberapa orang mengejar keduanya, saat mengetahui kematian orangtuanya, saat melihat jasad kakak lelakinya. Padahal ia hanya remaja biasa, padahal keluarganya hanya keluarga biasa, tapi kenapa hidup mereka jadi serumit ini? Kenapa orangtua dan kakak tertuanya hanya dibunuh? Dan kenapa… kenapa kakak perempuannya bisa sebegitu waspada? Rasanya… seolah Ino sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal seperti ini. Ya, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang! Seharusnya Ino juga gadis biasa, lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa selamat sampai saat ini? Bagaimana bisa kakak perempuannya menjauhkan mereka dari orang-orang jahat itu?

"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu, Kak Ino?" gumam Shion pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha mengingat kembali apakah ada yang aneh pada keluarganya selama ini…

Tidak! Rasanya tak ada yang aneh. Mereka memang tak bisa dikatakan keluarga harmonis, ayah dan ibunya sering bertengkar entah mengenai apa –memang bukan pertengkaran besar, hanya sekedar adu argumen namun cukup sering. Lalu kakak pertamanya, Deidara, pemuda pirang itu sudah pindah dari rumah dan tinggal diapartemen sejak ia mulai bekerja dan mereka hampir tak pernah berkomunikasi sejak saat itu. Deidara memang beberapa kali menelepon Ino, tapi itupun hanya sekedar bertanya kabar mereka sekeluarga, tak ada hal penting. Sedangkan Ino… mereka memang tak terlalu dekat sebenarnya, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu kakak perempuannya itu selalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, mengurung diri diperpustakaan rumah, membaca buku-buku maupun novel misteri, bahkan kadang menghilang beberapa hari –namun anehnya kedua orangtua mereka tak pernah tampak khawatir dengan itu. Mungkin sebenarnya hanya ia-lah satu-satunya orang normal dirumah mereka, jadi… apa selama ini ada yang mereka rahasiakan darinya?

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.." lagi-lagi ia bergumam.

Tapi… bukankah ia harus tetap memastikannya?

Melupakan niatnya untuk bersantai sejenak, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyelesaikan mandinya dan kembali kedalam kamar. Tujuannya saat ini adalah barang-barang yang dibawa kakaknya, ia memang bukan penggemar cerita detektif, tapi kalau untuk hal seperti ini ia yakin bisa mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan –itu pun jika ada. Dan benar saja, ia tak bisa menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan, yah, kecuali sebuah kotak yang terkunci yang ia tak tahu apa isinya, yang ia tahu hanya benda itu adalah sesuatu yang Ino dapatkan dari apartemen Deidara.

Tok! Tok!

"Shion, it's me!"

' _Kak Ino!'_ bergegas ia membereskan kembali isi tas tersebut dan membuka pintu kamar hotel tersebut, didepannya tampak sang kakak yang sedikit kesulitan membawa barang belanjaannya. Apa saja yang Ino beli sebenarnya?

"Kukira kakak hanya ingin membeli makanan?" tanya Shion heran.

"Tadinya memang begitu, tapi mengingat kita tak membawa pakaian ganti dan beberapa perlengkapan lain jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli semua yang dibutuhkan. Kita tak tahu berapa lama kita akan bertahan disini, tapi kita harus siap untuk segala hal." Sahut Ino sembari membawa belanjaannya kedalam kamar dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau tak jadi tidur?"

"A-aku baru saja selesai mandi, kurasa aku akan tidur setelah sarapan. Apa kakak membeli sesuatu?"

Mengangguk, Ino lalu menyerahkan makanan yang dibelinya tadi pada sang adik yang segera dibawanya ke meja dan menyantapnya dengan lahap. Ino memahami itu, entah kapan sejak terakhir kali mereka makan, ia melarang Shion makan makanan pemberian orang lain bahkan dipesawat sekalipun. Ia belum yakin siapa musuh mereka, tapi ia yakin mereka ada dimana-mana, itu juga alasannya tak sarapan di hotel ini. Meski ia yakin kakaknya ada hubungan dengan hotel ini, tapi bukan berarti ia bisa percaya begitu saja pada mereka, bukan?

"Kakak tak sarapan?" tanya Shion disela-sela santapannya.

"Aku akan sarapan." dan sesuai perkataannya, Ino membuka makanannya lalu menyantapnya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau tak terlalu terburu-buru, kak? Kau bisa tersedak!"

Bukannya mendengarkan nasihat sang adik, Ino justru menggeleng dan terus mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat lalu menelannya sebelum menyahut, "Sudah kukatakan, aku tak tahu berapa lama kita bisa tinggal disini. Aku harus selalu siaga. Setelah ini aku akan mandi, ingatlah untuk tak membuka pintu pada siapapun kecuali atas izinku, kau mengerti?"

"Um!"

-K-A-Y-

Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kala kedua dara pirang itu terlelap. Ino yang memang selalu waspada bangun dengan cepat dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan sebelum mengintip melalui lubang pintu, itu adalah pria yang mengantarkan mereka ke kamar ini sebelumnya, apa yang diinginkannya?

"Fräulein Ino.."

"Yes, what is it?" sahut Ino tanpa membuka pintu.

"Herr Nagato want to see you, would you please come with me?"

"Who's that?" alis pirangnya sedikit terangkat, bingung namun tetap waspada.

"You will know when you already see him."

"Okay, I'll come. Just wait a minute." Setelah mengucapkan itu, ia segera saja membangunkan Shion dan memintanya untuk tak keluar ataupun membuka pintu untuk siapapun sampai ia kembali.

Setelah memastikan sang adik mendengarkan perintahnya, ia lantas keluar dan mengikuti pria yang masih menunggunya itu. Keduanya berjalan dengan Ino berada selangkah dibelakang, menuju lift dan naik hingga lantai teratas. Lantai tersebut hanya memiliki dua kamar dan pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu membawanya kesalah satu kamar tersebut.

Tok!

"Herr Nagato.."

"Kommen sie bitte herein, Hidan.*"

Pria yang dipanggil Hidan itu membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Ino masuk sebelum kembali menutup pintu tersebut saat sang dara sudah berada didalam. Ruangan itu adalah president suite, sekarang Ino menduga bahwa pria yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ini adalah pemilik hotel yang kini ia tempati. Tapi apa tujuan pria itu menemuinya? Apa ia mengenali Ino?

"Fräulein Ino, nehmen sie platzt, bitte.*" Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum ramah kearahnya, tapi wajah yang tak asing itu membuat Ino sedikit ragu.

"You understand what I've said, right?" tanyanya memastikan saat melihat Ino yang tak kunjung duduk.

Ino mengangguk dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk pria itu,"What do you want?" tanyanya to the point.

"You looks so serious," pria itu tertawa kecil, "just relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Just tell me what do you want."

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa diajak bercanda, Ino-san."

"A-anda… apa anda orang Jepang?"

Pria itu mengangguk singkat, "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu tujuanku mengundangmu kemari. Sebenarnya kami sudah lama menunggumu. Tapi kudengar kau hanya datang berdua dengan adikmu, jadi kurasa Deidara sudah meninggal. Apa aku benar?"

Kedua mata Ino terbelalak,"Bagaimana anda mengetahui itu?!"

"Jadi aku benar? Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain, kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk melakukan "hal itu"."

"Maksud anda…"

"Yah, kau sudah tahu maksudku."

Sekilas, tatapan gadis pirang itu berubah sayu, "Jadi ternyata kalian adalah… Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." jawabnya mantap.

"Bukan hanya kau, tapi adikmu juga-"

"Tidak!" desisnya, "Aku tak akan mengizinkan kalian melakukannya pada Shion! Bunuh saja aku jika anda ingin memaksa!"

"Kau tahu kami tak bisa membunuhmu, Ino-san."

"Tapi anda akan membunuh adikku jika kau melakukan itu padanya!"

"Ia tak akan mati."

"Kau tak bisa memastikan itu!" Ino mulai berteriak,"Bahkan usiaku saja belum mencukupi untuk melakukan itu, bagaimana bisa kalian ingin melakukannya pada Shion?! Kalian gila!"

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain." Pria itu masih tampak tenang meski gadis didepannya sudah memerah menahan emosi.

"Dia tak tahu apa-apa! Jangan libatkan dia!"

"Tidak bisa, Ino! Sejak awal kalian bertiga sudah disiapkan untuk hal ini, tapi karena sekarang kakakmu sudah mati, kalian berdualah yang harus melakukannya. Kami tidak bisa melindungi kalian dari para pembunuh itu, cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukan kalian berdua. Ini satu-satunya cara agar kalian bisa selamat. Jujurlah, bukankah kau ingin membalas kematian keluargamu?"

"Tapi.. bukan begini yang kuinginkan…"

"Aku berjanji padamu, adikmu akan melewati ini dengan selamat. Karena itu, izinkan kami melakukan ini padanya juga."

Sejenak Ino menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha memikirkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria itu, "Baiklah. Tapi… jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi kalian semua!"

Nagato yang mendengar ancaman tersebut hanya menyeringai tipis,"Kau bisa memegang perkataanku, kembalilah kekamar dan persiapkan diri kalian."

"Sebelum aku pergi," Ino mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam sakunya dan menunjukkannya pada Nagato,"apa anda tahu kunci apa ini sebenarnya?"

"…" hening. Tampaknya pria merah itu tengah mengamati kunci ditelapak tangan mungil Ino.

"Nagato-sama-"

"Kamar tempat kalian menginap sebenarnya adalah milik Deidara, kamar itu memiliki ruang rahasia yang sengaja dibuat sendiri olehnya untuk menyimpan apapun yang mungkin kalian butuhkan. Itu adalah kunci ruangan tersebut, sayangnya aku sendiri tak tahu letak pastinya."

"Itu cukup, terima kasih. Aku akan menemukannya sendiri."

-K-A-Y-

Kenyataannya mencari sebuah ruang rahasia tak semudah mengatakannya. Ino sudah mencari ke sepenjuru kamar, mengetuk setiap sisi dinding, menurunkan setiap lukisan, bahkan menggeser meja dan lemari namun tak menemukan apapun yang mirip pintu rahasia. Ia juga sudah mencoba mencari dilantai, di segala tempat, namun benar-benar tak ada apapun. Ia bahkan sampai menggeser semua benda dilantai kecuali tempat tidur dan tidak-

"Tempat tidur?" ia mengerutkan kening.

' _Mungkinkah?'_

Namun baru saja ia hendak mencari ditempat tidur, panggilan Shion menginterupsinya.

"Ada apa, Shion?"

"Ada yang datang!" seru Shion seraya berlari kecil kearah Ino.

Mendengar hal itu, sontak saja ia berjalan menghampiri pintu dan mengintip dari lubang, _'Cepat sekali!'_ batinnya bergumam.

Cklek!

"Everything's ready."

"I understand." Gadis pirang itu mengangguk kecil, "Shion, ikut denganku."

Kedua gadis pirang itu berjalan beriringan, mengikuti dua pria yang terlihat seperti saudara kembar menuju lantai teratas tempat Ino bertemu Nagato sebelumnya, namun kamar tujuan mereka kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Please.." ucap salah seorang dari kedua pria itu mempersilakan Ino dan Shion masuk.

Ino memasuki ruangan dengan wajah tenang, namun kegelisahan terpancar jelas di iris keunguan sang adik, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat lengan kiri Ino. Pandangannya menjelajahi kamar yang terlihat seperti ruang operasi itu, terdapat dua buah ranjang operasi, beberapa lampu yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di drama-drama kedokteran, beberapa botol berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan –hampir menyerupai darah namun tampak lebih cair, alat bantu pernapasan, pendeteksi detak jantung, dan benda-benda lainnya yang biasa ditemukan diruang operasi rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini, Kakak?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Percayalah padaku." Ino memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu.

"Silakan, berbaringlah disini kalian berdua." ucap Nagato yang berdiri disamping ranjang bersama beberapa pria bermasker dan berpakaian seperti dokter.

"Tidak," Ino menggeleng, "biar aku saja."

"Apa maksudmu, Ino-san? Kukira kita sudah sepakat-"

"Aku harus memastikan ini benar-benar aman, setelah itu kalian bisa melakukan ini padanya." Ia melangkah dengan wajah datar dan membaringkan dirinya diranjang setelah melepaskan tangan Shion darinya. "Dan jangan coba mengganggunya saat aku tak sadar."

Nagato mengangguk, dan para pria berpakaian dokter itu mulai memasangkan berbagai macam alat pada tubuh Ino. Mereka mengambil beberapa botol cairan dan menyuntikkan padanya, suntikan pertama tak mendapat reaksi apapun, namun saat cairan dari botol kedua disuntikkan, tubuh Ino tampak mengejang seolah kesakitan, kedua matanya terpejam erat dan beberapa teriakan meluncur dari mulutnya. Shion yang khawatir melihat keadaan sang kakak baru saja akan mendekat andai salah satu pria yang membawa mereka tadi tak menahan lengannya.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you have to stay here until the procedur is over. Please, do not too close to her, it's dangerous."

"But she's my SISTER!" teriak Shion tak terima, kakaknya tampak sangat kesakitan dan ia tak bisa hanya diam melihatnya.

"Ini adalah pilihannya, kau tak bisa berbuat apapun." Pria berambut merah yang tampak seperti pemimpinnya –menurut Shion, menepuk bahunya dan sedikit meremasnya,"Kurasa kau tak terlalu mengenal kakakmu, tapi dia lebih tangguh dari apa yang mungkin kau pikirkan."

Shion menatap pria itu dengan terkejut, apa maksudnya pria asing itu lebih mengenal Ino dibanding dirinya?!

"Arrghh…!"

Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Ino saat mendengar erangan kesakitan sang kakak, tubuhnya terus menggelepar-gelepar seolah hendak memberontak namun tertahan borgol dikedua tangan dan kakinya. Kepala kakaknya menggeleng kekiri dan kekanan dengan mata yang terpejam semakin erat –ia tampak sangat menderita, namun para dokter itu hanya berdiri melihatnya meski sesekali mereka memeriksa tekanan darah dan denyut jantungnya –tapi hanya itu. Mereka sama sekali tak melakukan apapun untuk meredam kesakitannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan pada kakakku?!"

"Tenang saja, kami hanya berniat membantu kalian." Sahut Nagato dengan senyum diwajahnya, seolah tak terjadi apapun didepannya matanya saat ini.

"Aku.. tak akan pernah memaafkan kalian jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Ino!" desusnya.

To be continued…

A/N:

Berikut Kay tulis terjemahan kalimat-kalimat bahasa Jerman yang Kay pakai dichapter ini. Kay sebenarnya juga masih belajar bahasanya, so please correct me if I'm wrong /\

Guten morgen : selamat pagi

Danke : terima kasih

Gern geschehen, Fräulein Ino : dengan senang hati, Nona Ino

Herr Deidara : Tuan Deidara

Balasan review chapter sebelumnya:

Gudetama: Ini sudah update, maaf karena gak bisa update kilat, tapi Kay usahakan update 2 minggu sekali . Kalau soal Sakura dan kawan-kawan yang lain mungkin akan muncul di chapter-chapter depan, untuk sekarang masih fokus sama Akatsuki XD

Sang rembulan: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Ino sama Shion buronan? Ya mungkin semacam buronan penjahat ^^a

FloweRara: Silakan ^_^

Ly Yukiyo: Terima kasih sudah suka :D Gak akan discon kok, Kay juga akan usahakan untuk konsisten update 2 minggu sekali ^^/

Yamanaka-chan: Ini sudah update. Maaf telat /\

Life: Ini sudah lanjut. Semoga suka ^^

Erica709: Salam kenal juga, Erica-san ^^ Kesimpulannya boleh juga~ Tapi kalau sudah baca chapter ini pasti berubah pikiran deh XD

Ai: Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka ^^

InoYvers: Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka ya ^^

hana109710 Yamanaka: Ini udah lanjut, semoga nggak mengecewakan ya ^^

Sekian balasan review kali ini. Kay ucapkan terimakasih buat semua yang sudah RnR, fave dan follow, kalian semua semangat bagi Kay ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Run, Ino! Run!**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Crime**

 **Main charas : Ino. Y, Shion**

 **Rating : M (For gore or anything in the next chap XD)**

 **Summary : Keluarga Yamanaka dibantai seseorang tak dikenal saat tengah malam. Ino yang mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah segera membawa adiknya pergi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **Disclaimer :- Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **\- Run, Ino! Run! belong to Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, etc**

 **Chapter 3-Family's Secret part 2**

 **Ino's POV**

Panas, rasanya sangat panas. Seluruh tubuhku… rasanya terbakar. Ini menyakitkan, benar-benar menyakitkan. Sesak, aku… tak bisa bergerak, apa yang sedang terjadi pada tubuhku?

"Arrghh…!"

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak berteriak, ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku tak sanggup menahannya lebih lama lagi, tapi semua ini demi melindungi Shion. Kuatkan dirimu, Ino!

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan pada kakakku?!" samar-samar aku bisa mendengar teriakan Shion, apa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku?

"Ghh..!"

Seluruh tubuhku bergerak, berusaha terus memberontak. Tetap saja tak bisa bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan ada yang berbeda didalam tubuhku, rasa panas dan menyakitkan yang menjalar didalam setiap aliran darah mulai menyatu dengan tubuhku –ini tetap menyakitkan, tapi aku mulai bisa beradaptasi dengannya. Sel-sel tubuhku terasa bergerak lebih cepat, bisa kurasakan juga detak jantung dan denyut nadiku yang mulai menggila, apa serumnya mulai bereaksi? Apa… tubuhku akan menerimanya?

"Apa serumnya bekerja?" sangat lirih, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara seorang pria menanyakan itu entah pada siapa. Suaranya terdengar tak asing, mungkinkah… pria bernama Nagato itu?

"Belum bisa dipastikan, tapi sampai saat ini tubuhnya masih menolak.." sahut suara lain.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, sebelum telapak tangan seseorang menahan dadaku –membuat rontaanku sedikit tertahan dan suara sebelumnya kembali terdengar, "Kau melakukan ini untuk adikmu, bukan? Untuk keluargamu. Jangan menolaknya, biarkan tubuhmu menerimanya. Jika kau menolaknya, kau akan mati.." ia berbisik ditelingaku.

Sontak saja seluruh tubuhku menegang. Aku tak ingin mati, aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Shion jika aku mati. Mereka akan menjadikannya penggantiku…

Akhirnya sembari mengatur nafas, aku berusaha berkonsentrasi dan melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak. Kedua tanganku mengepal erat, lalu perlahan detak jantungku mulai kembali normal, tapi panas itu tak kunjung berkurang.. merasuk setiap inci tubuhku.

 **End of Ino's POV**

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Ino yang tadinya terus memberontak kini mulai tenang setelah mendapat bisikan dari Nagato, para dokter pun akhirnya bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Percobaan kembali dilanjutkan saat tubuh Ino sepenuhnya menerima cairan kedua, salah satu dokter disana mengambil botol berisi cairan ketiga dan menyuntikkan cairan berwarna biru gelap itu ke lengan Ino.

10 detik…

30 detik…

1 menit…

Tak terjadi apapun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tak terjadi apapun?" tanya Shion panik.

"Tidak, belum waktunya.." Nagato menatap jam tangannya hingga empat menit selanjutnya, dan..

"Arrrghhh!" tubuh Ino kembali memberontak.

"Kakak...!" Nagato menarik mundur Shion yang berniat menghampiri sang kakak dan menahannya untuk tetap melihat dari jauh,"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak! Kakakmu akan lebih baik jika kau tak menganggunya. Mengertilah tujuannya melakukan ini!"

"Tapi kak Ino…" Shion mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Nagato menghela nafas, "Aku akan membawamu keluar dari ruangan ini jika kau tetap tak mendengarkanku."

Dan ancaman itu rupanya berhasil. Meski kekhawatiran masih terpancar jelas di wajah Shion, namun gadis pirang itu berusaha tetap diam.

-K-A-Y-

Tiga hari berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda Ino akan sadar sejak penyuntikan serum terakhir. Semuanya normal, hanya saja ia tetap tak sadarkan diri; entah akibat kelelahan fisik dan mental ataukah efek samping dari semua cairan kimia yang memasuki tubuhnya. Dalam tiga hari itu juga Shion menolak untuk keluar dari ruangan bahkan tak berminat untuk menyantap makanan yang diberikan Nagato padanya, kedua irisnya hanya menatap kosong sang kakak yang masih terbaring disana.

"Kakak, kumohon, sadarlah… sadarlah…" gadis muda itu melangkah dengan sedikit limbung kearah ranjang tempat sang kakak terbaring. Namun semua sama saja, tak ada reaksi. Hanya tekanan jantung yang terus naik dan turun tak teratur.

"Shion-san…"

Shion menoleh dengan malas, lagi-lagi Nagato mendatanginya.

"Bagaimanapun juga akhirnya kau tetap harus makan!" tangan besar itu menarik lengan Shion yang tak lagi bertenaga.

"Tidak… aku harus bersama Ino."

"Tak ada yang tahu kapan kakakmu akan sadar. Apa kau ingin saat ia terbangun dan kau justru mati kelaparan?! Menurutmu apa yang akan kakakmu lakukan pada kami?!"

Shion terdiam. Dengan pasrah ia mengikuti Nagato memasuki lift, menuju restoran yang berada satu lantai dibawah mereka. Keduanya duduk dimeja paling pojok, bagaimanapun juga ini restoran bintang tiga –dan melihat keadaan Shion, sebenarnya ada kemungkinan agak mengganggu pelanggan lain. Tapi ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun juga merekalah yang sudah membuat kedua gadis itu jadi seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Deidara dulunya adalah seorang yang sangat diandalkan oleh mereka.

Pria merah itu memesan beberapa makanan yang disantap dengan cepat oleh Shion begitu berada dihadapannya. Entah memang lapar atau hanya ingin segera kembali pada sang kakak.

"Pelan-pelan, kau akan tersedak."

Acuh, Shion terus saja menyantap makanan dan minumannya hingga tandas. Lalu tanpa ucapan terimakasih, gadis 16 tahun itu bergegas berlari kembali ke lift, bahkan tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Nagato memanggilnya berkali-kali namun gadis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

"Sial!"

-K-A-Y-

Didalam ruangan yang terasa sedikit hangat, Ino tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Padahal beberapa saat lalu baru saja ia mendengar suara samar dari Shion. Rasanya ia ingin sekali membuka matanya, namun apa yang sebenarnya menahannya?

 _'_ _Shion…'_ kenapa? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya?

 _'_ _Kakak…?'_ lagi-lagi ia bergumam dalam hatinya. Rasanya ada yang salah, benar-benar salah…

Tap!

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki disana.

Tap. Tap.

Ah, apa ini? Mereka mendekati gadis yang bahkan tak bisa membuka matanya itu. Dua orang bertopeng dengan pistol pada masing-masing tangan mereka kini tengah mendekati Ino dengan perlahan. Sedangkan didalam kepalanya Ino sendiri tengah memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, namun tetap nihil.

 _'_ _Brengsek!'_

"Bos kita benar-benar konyol! Bagaimana bisa memerintahkan sampai dua orang hanya untuk menghabisi seorang gadis sekarat?" bisik yang seorang pada yang lainnya.

Namun yang diajak bicara hanya mengedikkan bahu sebelum menyahut, "Dilihat dari manapun, ini bukan rumah sakit. Jadi untuk apa menyembunyikan 'orang sekarat biasa' ditempat seperti jika dia bukan orang berbahaya, huh?!"

Keduanya hanya berbisik pelan, namun bagaimanapun juga pendengaran Ino terasa lebih tajam dari biasanya. Siapa yang berniat membunuhnya? Suruhan orang yang membunuh orangtua dan kakaknya kah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Shion? Bagaimana dengannya? Apa yang terjadi jika Ino tak ada didekatnya?

Tit! Tit! Titttttt..!

Mesin yang terhubung ditubuh Ino berbunyi nyaring, detak jantungnya menguat, begitu juga dengan tekanan darahnya. Gadis itu terbangun tiba-tiba seolah ia baru saja disuntik adrenalin. Kedua tangan dan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi kabel dan selang terputus begitu saja saat dengan refleks ia berbalik dan menendang kedua pria yang berniat membunuhnya hingga keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia justru terjatuh dengan nafas terengah dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah dan tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan rasa sakit yang tadinya sempat hilang muncul kembali hingga dua kali lipatnya. Seharusnya ia tak memaksakan dirinya sampai separah ini, dan akhirnya semua kembali gelap.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Beberapa anggota Akatsuki berlari menerobos ruang tempat Ino dirawat setelah mendengar bunyi tak wajar dari mesin-mesin mereka. Dan semuanya terheyak saat melihat keadaan disana, dua orang bertopeng dan Ino yang sama-sama tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segera salah satu dari mereka menghubungi Nagato dan beberapa lainnya mengangkat Ino kembali serta menangkap dua orang lainnya.

…

 _"_ _Ino…! Ino…!"_

Gadis pirang di pembaringan itu tersentak. Dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti, ia bisa melihat bayang samar dari sosok yang tampak familiar.

 _"_ _Ino, dimana kau?"_

Ah, itu suara ibunya. Ia bahkan melihat bayangan sang ibu menggendong Shion yang masih kecil. Raut wajahnya tampak khawatir. Apa ibu…. mencarinya?

 _'_ _Ibu! Ibu, aku disini!'_ ia berteriak dalam hatinya, namun tak ada sahutan. Begitu juga saat ia memanggil sang ayah dan kakak yang baru saja muncul. Apa ini? Apakah ini…. ingatan masa kecilnya? Kapan?

 _"_ _Ino, sudah ayah katakan berapa kali, jangan keluar rumah! Ayah sudah membelikanmu banyak mainan."_

 _"_ _T-tapi aku hanya ingin berteman…"_

 _"_ _Cih! Harusnya kau sadar, kau itu berbahaya, Ino!"_ kakaknya berteriak menyahuti alasan sang gadis kecil. Ino tak mengerti bagaimana sikap kakaknya bisa seperti itu dan bagaimana ia bisa lupa akan kejadian itu.

 _"_ _Deidara jangan berkata seperti itu…"_ nasehat sang ibu seraya menepuk pelan kepala pirang sang putera sulung, _"Ino-chan, sayang, apa yang kakakmu katakan memang kasar… tapi itu memang benar. Ini kesalahan ayah dan ibu. Tapi tenang saja, proyek kami akan selesai sebentar lagi, dan mulai saat itu kau akan bebas bermain dan berteman dengan siapa saja~!"_

Air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mata Ino, _'Apa maksudmu dengan itu ibu? Apa yang salah dengan-'_

"Arrrghhhhhh….!" erangan kesakitan kembali terdengan dari sang dara. Tanpa diperintah, kedua tangannya bergerak, menggenggam erat kepala yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kakak! Kakak, ada ada denganmu?" teriak Shion panik, "kenapa tak membantunya?! Tolong kakakku, kumohon…!" air mata mengalir deras dari sang adik. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka perbuat pada kakaknya?

Pats!

Ino terbangun tiba-tiba dengan tatapan kosong, hanya sesaat, sebelum kemudian pupil mata gadis itu membesar saat ia menatap para anggota Akatsuki. Tatapan yang tadinya kosong, kini berubah menjadi tajam sebelum ia melompat turun dari ranjang dan menghajar salah satu orang disana.

"Penghianat! Aku akan membunuhmu! PENGHIANAT!" ia terus meninju wajah orang tersebut. Beberapa anggota lain berusaha menghentikan, namun Ino terlalu kuat.

…

"Kakak…" Shion menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ino? Kakaknya memang bertambah kuat, namun juga menjadi aneh disaat bersamaan.

"Hentikan dia!" perintah Nagato pada para anak buahnya.

Semua mengangguk dan kembali berusaha menangkap gadis itu, kali ini secara bersamaan. Dan mereka berhasil.

"Lepaskan aku! Brengsek, lepaskan aku! Arrrghhhh…!" tubuh mungil yang mulai tak bertenaga itu mulai meluncur kelantai, terlepas dari genggaman tangan-tangan besar mereka.

Kali ini Nagato memerintahkan untuk memborgolnya diranjang, untuk berjaga jika hal seperti ini terulang lagi saat Ino sadar nanti. Pria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat hajaran sang gadis juga telah dibawa menuju ruang interogasi.

-K-A-Y-

Brakk!

Shion menggebrak meja,

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kakakku bersikap seperti tadi?! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencananya pada kami?!"

"Kami sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Shion-san. Mungkin saja itu ada hubungannya dengan dua orang yang ditemukan dikamar kakakmu sebelumnya, atau bisa juga…" Nagato menghela nafas, "dia berhalusinasi. Kami sendiri belum yakin efek samping dari obat itu, itu adalah penemuan orangtua kalian…"

"Hah?" Shion tertawa sarkastik, "Tidak tahu…? Apa kalian sudah gila, melakukan percobaan tanpa tahu efek sampingnya?!" kedua tangannya menarik kerah depan Nagato dan menariknya.

"Kumohon, tenanglah, Shion-san…"

"Tenang? Sadarkan kakakku! Dan aku akan tenang." Shion berjalan tergesa, kembali kekamar kakaknya.

Sedangkan Nagato yang masih menatap punggung Shion beralih pada ponsel ditangannya, berbicara sebentar pada seseorang diseberang dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

-K-A-Y-

 **Ino's POV**

 _"_ _Ino? Ino? Buka matamu, Ino!"_ lagi-lagi suara itu… ibu? ayah? Deidara? Kenapa kalian terus memanggilku? Kenapa kalian terus memaksaku membuka mata? Aku lelah ayah, ibu…

 _"_ _Jangan manja, Ino! Sudah kubilang kau itu berbahaya! Dan sekarang kau terbaring disana? Apa kau sudah menyerah?!"_

Kakak, kenapa kau terus mengataiku berbahaya? Aku tak pernah menyakiti siapapun…

 _"_ _Ino-chan, jangan dengarkan kakakmu. Ingatlah, yang terpenting bukanlah berbahaya tidaknya dirimu, tapi gunakan kemampuanmu untuk melindungi apa yang berharga untukmu… adikmu."_

Tapi aku lelah, ibu… aku ingin bersama kalian… kumohon bawa aku…

Dan tanpa kusadari pipiku mulai terasa hangat.

 _"_ _Ino, ayah tahu kau mungkin tak mengingat apa yang bisa dan pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi semua ingatan itu akan kembali saat dibutuhkan, bersiaplah untuk itu."_

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Kenapa kalian sama sekali tak mempedulikan perasaanku?!

 _"_ _Kami mengerti, Ino-chan. Kami sangat mengerti. Tapi… apakah kau sudah lupa alasanmu pergi sejauh ini? Apa menurutmu jika kau mengikuti kami maka kau akan bahagia? Bagaimana dengan adikmu? Kalian berdua masih memiliki masa depan."_

 _"_ _Berjuanglah, Ino!"_

 _"_ _Kita akan berkumpul lagi saat tiba waktunya, tapi bukan sekarang."_

Uhh… huhu… uh.. hiks hiks

Aku… akan… bangun!

 **End of Ino's POV**

Shion baru saja berniat mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi kakaknya saat tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan oleh mata kakaknya yang terbuka lebar. Ino terlihat sedikit linglung sesaat setelah ia sadar, tampak berusaha mengingat dimana sebenarnya ia terbaring. Dan air mata mengalir makin deras saat kedua irisnya mendapati sang adik yang masih terbelalak, "Shion…"

"Kakak…" Shion makin terperangah beberapa saat sebelum memeluk Ino dengan erat, "akhirnya kau sadar!"

To be continued…

A/N:

Halo semuanya~! Masih adakah yang ingat dengan Kay dan ff "Run, Ino! Run!" disini?

Jadi… Kay benar-benar minta maaf pada semua reader sekalian karena nggak bisa menepati janji buat update 2 minggu sekali. There was so much things I couldn't handled mulai dari adaptor laptop rusak, laptop kena virus, WB karena kebanyakan nonton anime & main otome game, sempet blank juga sama kelanjutan ceritanya, sampai sakit lebih seminggu T_T and I'm reaaaalllyyy sorrryyy for that, everyone u_u

Kay cuma berharap masih ada yang ingat sama fanfic ini.

Kay juga minta maaf karena chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya deh rasanya, Kay mau cepet-cepet update soalnya.

Ah ya, berikut balasan review untuk yang nggak login di chapter sebelumnya…

 _Ly Yukiyo:_ Hai Yukiyo-san~ sebelumnya, thanks buat review-nya yaa~

Soal Ino yang disuntik apa… detail-nya masih rahasia ya ;) Soal bahan percobaan Akatsuki itu, bisa iya bisa tidak lol. Lalu… soal bagaimana Ino bisa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan juga masa lalu Deidara akan diceritakan di chapter-chapter berikutnya hehe…

Chap 3 udah update yah, maaf pendek hiks T_T btw, Kay justru sukaa review panjang begini loh!

Ah, jangan lupa buat RnR, favorite & follow juga ya~

Silakan berikan saran kalau menurut kalian ff Kay banyak kekurangan ya ^^v

See you on the next chapter ^^/


End file.
